His Past Life
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Kami kembali terdiam….Aku melihatnya namun ratusan bulu yang mengambang ini menghalangiku. Dia berdiri namun berjalan mendekat kearah ku, aku semakin bisa melihat siapa dia. Dia berhenti tepat didepan ku, memberi hormat ala butler dan tersenyum padaku./"Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto…atau orang-orang lebih mengenal ku dengan Satan
1. His butler, contract!

**His Past Life**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**His Butler, contract!**

Pernakah kau terjatuh?

Oh, yang ku maksud bukan kau jatuh ketanah, mendapat luka kecil disana dan sembuh dengan sendirinya, bukan. Akan tetapi terjatuh yang ku maksud adalah dimana kau berada diambang balik titik keputusasaanmu. Dimana kau merasa tidak ada harapan lagi untuk bangkit. Dimana kau merasa tidak lagi adanya harapan akan cahaya. Dingin…. Dan kegelapan yang memeluk ku. Dipeluk oleh angin yang seakan-akan menyayat kulit mu.

Dan diterpa luka yang tak akan sembuh dalam berjalannya waktu.

Lalu kau pasti berfikir, kenapa juga aku mesti menanyakan itu? Jawabannya simpel, karna….**Aku baru saja mengalaminya.**

Terbaring ditaman bunga dengan keadaan telanjang, tidak ada satupun kain yang menutupi tubuh ringingkih ku yang dingin dibelai angin, dimana banyak terdapat luka sayatan disana. Luka yang bertambah sakit seiring berjalannya waktu. Tatapan ku lurus menatap langit dimana aku melihat ratusan helai bulu angsa berjatuhan dari langit menerpa taman bunga mawar hitam ini.

Mawar hitam…

"Kau memanggil ku?"

Suara itu terdengar…. Suara dari setiap cerita kelam yang ada. Dalam remang tempat ini, dengan jelas aku melihatnya. Dia seorang yang lebih tua dari ku, berdiri tegap disana bagaikan sebuah tongkat yang kokoh tak goyah diterpa angin. Rambut pirang miliknya bergoyang pelan diterpa angin, jas hitam kelamnya ternodai oleh putihnya bulu angsa yang berjatuhan ini.

"Kau…" aku tak mampu berkata, suaraku tercekat sampai kerongkongan. Namun bias kupastikan bahwa iris biru langit miliknya menatap ku. "….Siapa"

Dia masih diam disana, berdiri mematung dalam kesunyian ini. Dia masih menatapku.

"Aku Iblis"

Aku terdiam mendengar itu, rahangku mengeras. Iblis? Kupandangi dia.. dia tak terlihat seperti Iblis yang selama ini diceritakan para pendeta kepada ku. Dia tidak mempunyai tanduk dikepalanya. Namun, aku akui bahwa dia mempunyai enam pasang sayap dibalik punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau ingginkan?" jujur aku tidak terlalu peduli lagi, aku merasa hampa. Karna aku tidak tau salah kuapa.

Mereka datang dan membawaku. Membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan membakar rumah kami. Mereka meyiksa tubuhku, sekaligus memuja ku… dan itu semua hanya kerna alas an bahwa aku adalah **Sekiryuutei****.**

"Aku bisa mewujudkan keingginan mu"

Dia kembali membuka suaranya, namun kali ini aku tertarik. Mewujudkan keingginanku? Namun disaat itu aku juga sadar bahwa dia Iblis. Pasti akan ada harga untuk semua ini.

"Berapa yang harus ku bayar?"

Bisa ku lihat dia terlihat senang atas pertanyaan ku….. dia tersenyum. Tidak! Dia menyeringais senang. Perlahan bulu bulu putih yang berjatuhan disekitarku terhenti dan kembali mengambang keatas… warnanya yang semula putih perlahan berubah menjadi hitam…sepekat hitamnya malam.

"Apa kau yakin?" dia kembali membuka suaranya. "Masih ada kesempatan untuk berfikir sekarang. Jika kau ragu kau bisa batalkan"

Batalkan?

"Namun jika kau membuat kontrak denganku, maka jiwamu tidak akan diterima surga selamanya"

"Aku tidak peduli! Asalkan keingginan ku terpenuhi aku akan melakukan apapun!" ucapku berteriak. " Meski harus menjual jiwa ini kepada Iblis sekalipun"

"Menarik.." dia menjilat tangannya sendiri. "Kontrak telah dibuat, aku akan melindungimu dan mewujudkan keingginan mu. Menjadi pelayanmu mulai saat ini hingga keingginanmu terpenuhi"

Kami kembali terdiam…. Aku melihatnya namun ratusan bulu yang mengambang ini menghalangiku. Dia berdiri namun berjalan mendekat kearah ku, aku semakin bisa melihat siapa dia. Dia berhenti tepat didepan ku, memberi hormat ala butler dan tersenyum padaku.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto… atau orang-orang lebih mengenal ku dengan sebutan **Satan**"

* * *

Eksperimen baru dalam mencampurkan Anime Naruto dan HS DxD. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang beda… dan tebaklah apa yang aku dapat. Sebuah Fic yang dijamin anti mainstream. Memang tema udah pasaran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pada saat menulis Fic Naruto:Maks - Face - and Destiny tiba-tiba ide ini terlintas begitu saja. Dan merasa belum ada yang punya cepat-cepat saya post deh…

Ahh… saya mengerti Wb masih menjadi musuh utama dalam setiap ngelanjutin Fanfic yang ada. Bukan hanya Wb banyak factor lainnya yang saya rasa kalian pastisudah tau bukan?

Oh ya… hanya sekilas kemarin ada yang menanyakan tetang Game.. yup benar sekali saya memang seorang Gamers. Lebih tepatnya saya sering bermain game : Dragon Nest, Perfec World, Atlantica Online, Lost Saga, Pont Blank, RF Online, Ninja Saga, dan masih banyak lagi. He hehe..

Ah..kelupaan ini masih prologue sehingga masih pendek…. Dan gaya tulisan di Fanfic ini meniru gaya tulisan salah Maestro Author Indonesia… kalian semua pasti sudah tau siapa bukan?

Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan review karna saya janji chapter depan akan lebih panjang.

Drak Yagami.


	2. His butler, problem

**His Past Life**

* * *

****His Butler,** problem**

* * *

"Anda sudah terlambat Tuan Muda"

Bagi seorang Issei, ada begitu banyak hal yang sangat dia benci. Begitu banyak dan salah satunya adalah dia paling tidak suka, jika dia sedang diganggu pada saat sarapan pagi. Bahkan saking berharganya waktu sarapan pagi ini, dia membuat peraturan sendiri 'Jika ada yang menganggu sarapan paginya dia akan menggunakan Sacred Gearnya untuk melenyapkan mahluk tersebut'.

Tanpa bergeming sedikitpun dia mencoba untuk kembali kedunianya sendiri, mencoba untuk menyantap sebuah lembaran roti yang sudah tinggal sedikit lagi. Namun bukti kuatnya efek perkataan itu membuatnya tidak bisa memasuki dunia tersebut. Melirik, tatapannya menjadi tak suka ketika melihat wajah tersenyum ramah itu.

"Apa!?" dia bertanya, tak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Anda sudah terlambat Tuan Muda" suara ramah kash butler itu kembali mengulang perkataannya. Kembali menunjukan sebuah senyuman dengan mata tertutup yang ramah.

Fakta bahwa orang disampingnya ini merupakan Iblis tidak bisa dipungkiri, mencoba diam Issei berusaha kembali memasuki dunianya sendiri. Kembali tatapannya lurus menghadap lembaran roti yang tinggal beberapa gigitan lagi untuk habis. Namun dia hanya diam, menatap roti itu dalam diam.

"Naruto siapkan mobil, kita berangkat sekarang!" pemuda itu pergi dari meja makan, berjalan pelan meninggalkan sang butler yang hanya berdiri mematung menatap punggung sang majikan.

Dan mendengar perintah dari majikannya, sang butler hanya memberi sebuah hormat. Membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "_Yes, My Lord_" hanya itu kata yang keluar, disertai seringai yang menakutkan ganjil dari sang pelayan.

Issei yang mendengar jawaban itu tak terlalu peduli, pemuda itu tetap melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan sarapan paginya, meninggalkan roti yang sudah tinggal sedikit lagi untuk habis dalam dingin karena sang penyantap sudah kehilangan selera makannya.

0o0o0

Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sebuah Academy terkenal dikota ini. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu menjadi pusat perhatian sejenak para siswa dikarenakan kemewahannya. Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan ekspresi kosong, yang tidak terlalu memusingkan berbagai ekspresi dari siswa siswi disekitarnya.

Iris mata kanannya, menatap lurus kedepan, tatapannya tajam bak pedang yang membelah udara kosong. Tidak ada yang menhalangi jalannya. Dan sesekali tangannya mengelus penutup mata yang terpasang dimata kirinya.

Banyak yang menatap kagum atas sosok tersebut, namun banyak juga yang menatap tak suka bahkan benci akan sosok tersebut. ya berbagai ekspresi terpancarkan ketika pemuda itu lewat.

Hyodou Issei.

Disekolah Issei bukanlah termasuk kedalam kumpulan murid-murid populer lainnya, dia hanya siswa biasa yang memiliki kepopuleran yang cenderung normal. Ya tidak berlebihan semua cenderung normal seperti kebanyakan, namun yang membuat dia luar biasa adalah semua aset kekayaannya yang berasar dari purusaahan Hyudou Company. Sebuah perusaahan yang bergerak dibidang Teknologi, Komunikasi, dan Farmasi. Dan bagaimana dia bisa sekaya itu? Tidak ada yang tau, yang pasti banyak rumor yang beredar akan kekayaannya.

Sepanjang lorong sekolah Issei berjalan lurus tanpa hambatan, dirinya sesekali membalas setiap sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. Perjalanannya lancar, bahkan sangat mulus... sampai dari arah selatan tiba-tiba Issei merinding ketika merasakan sesuatu dengan kecepatan gila mendekat kearahnya.

"ISSEEIIII!" ahh.. dia tau teriakan ini, suara dari Motohama dan Matsuda dua sahabat baiknya sedang melesat dengan kecepatan gila kearahnya, yang terkadang membuat dia heran sendiri apakah dua sahabatnya ini benar-benar manusiakah?. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tatapannya menyipit melihat dua sahabatnya ini sedang berusaha mengambil nafas didepannya.

"Ini aku mengundangmu dalam pesta kecil dan pribadi kita, aku punya koleksi baru!" Matsuda mengatakan itu dengan semangat. Issei bisa melihat tangan sahabatnya itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah DVD, yang Issei tau itu DVD porno. "Ayo ikut bergabung, aku mengundangmu dalam acara yang akan menambah masa mudamu!"

Setetes keringat jatuh meluncur dari Issei, melirik kekiri dan kanan dia bisa merasakan adanya bisik-bisik para gadis yang lewat akan keberadaan mereka, bisikan negative. Dan ini tidak bagus! Melipat kedua tangannya, Issei menatap Matsuda dan Motohama secara bergantian. Menghela nafas, Issei membuka suara. "Maaf tetapi aku tidak tertarik"

Issei berbalik arah dan kembali melangkah menuju kelas. Meninggalkan Matsuda dan Motohama yang terdiam berdiri mematung dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"DASAR SIALAN!"

"MATA SATU SIALAN!"

"SOK SUCI!"

"KAU AKAN MENYESAL!"

"PERGI SANA!"

"KAU AKAN MENYESAL!"

Issei terus berjalan, dia mendengar semua itu tetapi tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Malah dia tersenyum tipis mendengar umpatan dua sahabatnya itu. langkah kakinya terus berayun menuju kelas, dimana dia mendengar teriakan itu semakin mengecil.

0o0o0

Semilir angin berhembus pelan menerpa tubuhnya, pakaian seba hitam yang dipakainya sedikit menari dibawa angin. Daun-daun kering berterbangan melewatinya. Hari yang cerah, setidaknya begitulah pemikiran singkat dari pria bersurai pirang cerah yang sedari tadi berdiri sendiri didalam taman kota yang sepi.

Iris biru laksana laut miliknya, menatap angkasa tanpa awan diatasnya. Matahari bersinar terang disana, namun pandangannya menyipit bukan karena matahari tetapi apa yang ada disana. Sebuah sinar kecil yang tak jauh dari sang surya. Sebuah sinar kecil yang berdiri sendiri.

Sinar itu perlahan semakin membesar, atau lebih tepatnya sinar itu perlahan turun dan menuju kearahnya. Secara reflek tangannya menutup matanya berusaha menghalau sinar yang semakin menyilaukan itu.

Tubuhnya menengang ketika merasakan sensasi terbakar dikulitnya ketika cahaya itu makin mendekat. Aura ini dia tau milik siapa, tidak salah lagi...

"Tak kusangka salah satu dari petinggi Malaikat mendatangi Iblis rendahan sepertiku" Naruto menatap cahaya didepannya, raut wajahnya menunjukan anggapan remeh akan sosok didepannya. Cahaya itu mulai meredup dan menampilkan sesosok wanita bersurai pirang cantik dengan lingkaran halo emas diatas kepalanya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika dia menangkap raut wajah kurang bersahabat dari Malaikat didepannya.

"Berhentilah bercanda" sosok itu membuka suaranya, suara dengan nada yang lembut namun tesirat ketegasan disana. "Mengapa kau merebut dia dariku?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya binggung, namun detik itu juga dia paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlansung dan apa tujuan Malaikat itu mendatanginya. "Aku tidak pernah merebutnya, dialah yang memanggilku Gabriel"

"Kau tau dia akan menjadi bagian dari Surga" Gabriel masih dengan ekspresi tidak terima, wajahnya memerah bukan karena nuansa romantis. Tetapi memerah menahan marah, tatapannya menatap tak suka akan pria didepannya. "Kenapa kau masih terima permintaannya?"

Melihat wajah Malaikat yang memerah menahan marah, Naruto maju dan mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Iris birunya bisa menatap iris biru Gabriel yang menatapnya benci. "Karna dia meminta, dan sebagai Iblis aku hanya menjalankan apa yang seharusnya, bertindak sesuai peranku di dunia ini"

Gabriel, tubuh wanita itu sedikit bergetar mendengar kalimat tersebut. bukan kalimat itu, tetapi nada yang tersirat didalamnya. Nada yang penuh ancaman, perlahan dia semakin mundur, dia sadar siapa sosok dihadapannya ini adalah salah satu dari Iblis yang merupakan perlambangan dari seven deadly sins.

"Apa yang kau ingginkan?" dalam langkah mundur itu Gabriel kembali bertanya. Langkahnya semakin mundur tapi itu tidak memperlebar jarak diantara mereka, karena pria itu juga ikut melangkah maju. "Apa kau inggin memakan jiwanya?"

"Tidak" Naruto terus maju berusaha mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. "Aku sudah bosan memakan jiwa Manusia, sudah tidak ada kepuasan bagiku akan jiwa mereka"

bhuk—

Gerakan Gabriel terhenti ketika dia tertahan oleh sebatang pohon. Keringat dingin meluncur dari wajah cantiknya ketika Naruto terlah mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Tubuhnya menengang ketika tangan sedingin es itu mulai membelai wajahnya. "Hen-hentikan!"

-!

"Jika kau membunuhku, ini akan memicukan perang antar tiga fraksi kembali" ucap Gabriel lirih menatap Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto berhenti membelai wajah itu, walau sebentar dia menikmati rasa takut yang terlihat jelas dari wajah itu. Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Gabriel, dia bisa merasakan raut wajah takut dari Malaikat itu. ekspresi menutup mata itu entah kenapa serasa lucu baginya.

Walau seorang petinggi Malaikat. Akan tetapi, Naruto paham betul bahwa Gabriel adalah seorang yang polos akan menatap dunia ini. Meski dia pemimpin Surga tetapi dia sering kikuk dalam memimpin sehingga berbagai perkerjaannya sering diantikan oleh Michael atau Rafael. Dan dia juga mempunyai rasa kasih yang besar... itu terbukti ketika Issei yang merupakan calon Joker Gabriel direbut oleh Naruto.

Dan tentu saja Gabriel marah dan segera mendatanginya cepat atau lambat... sepertinya Malaikat cantik ini tidak mengindahkan nasehat Michael tentangnya...

Namun kesampingkan semua itu, saat ini Naruto sedang menikmati wajah takut dari Malaikat tersebut.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Gabriel tidak pernah merasa setakut ini, hanya dengan berdiri dihadapat pria itu dia bisa dengan jelas merasakan perbedaan kekuatan diantara mereka. Dia hanya bisa menutup matanya, dengan jelas dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu.

Seharusnya dia mendengarkan apa kata saudaranya soal Iblis yang telah merebut jokernya. Harusnya tidak begini, dengan kematiannya pasti akan menimbulkan perang antar tiga fraksi kembali terjadi.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu, bahwa bukan aku yang mengambilnya. Dia yang mencariku"

-!

Sedetik itu juga Gabriel membuka matanya, tatapannya lurus dan tidak percaya kepada pemuda itu. kedua iris senada mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain, saling berusaha membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"owhh ternyata sudah waktunya" Naruto membuka jarak diantara mereka, pria itu melirik jam tangan mewah yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. "Maafkan aku, aku harus segera pergi."

Dengan pelan Naruto mengenggam tangan Gabriel dimana wanita itu hanya bisa membatu terdiam. Sedikit membungkuk kemudian dengan pelan Naruto mengecup tangan tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu"

Itulah ucapan terakhir Naruto sebelum menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Gabriel hanya bisa terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca saat ini. Sebuah ekspresi yang terdiri atas marah, lega, malu, tersipu, dan shok bercampur menjadi satu.

Tubuhnya merosot kebawah ketika dia merasakan lututnya goyah dan tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Perlahan wanita itu memeluk lututnya sendiri, mencoba berfikir kembali apa yang sudah dilakukannya...

Apa dia benar jika melawan seorang yang dijuluki Satan?

0o0o0

Bel pulang sekolah tela lama berbunyi. Semua murid telah sibuk kembali dengan dunia mereka, ada yang akan pergi untuk pulang, mengikuti ekstrakulikuler. Dan sekedar shoping atau main game di warnet dekat sekolah. Berbeda dengan semua itu Issei masih setia dikelas yang sudah kosong itu. pandangannya menyipit pada smartphone miliknya, perlahan jarinya menari indah memainkan berbagai fitur yang ada... semua sempurna, dia akan pulang sebentar lagi dengan menelpon Naruto.

Tetapi..

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, seseorang yang tidak datang melalui pintu. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba entah bagaimana sudah berdiri dibekalangnya. Dan merespon tepukan itu Issei mengalihkan wajahnya pada pelaku tersebut. namun, ekspresi wajahnya lansung berubah ketika dia mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Bochou memanggilmu"

"Lagi?" Issei menampilkan ekspresi 'tidak mengerti kepada orang itu' kembali pada smartphone miliknya dia terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu. "Katakan padanya aku tidak tertarik" dia mengatakan itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari perangkat pintar itu.

"Dia memaksa Issei-kun"

Issei terdiam dan menatap sosok tersebut. "Kau sudah tau jawabanku Kiba"

"Aku harap kau mengerti bukan" Kiba, pemuda itu menjawab ramah disertai senyum persahabatan diwajahnya.

Issei menghela nafas, dia menyerah untuk hal ini. Dia kembali pada dunianya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang. "Naruto, tak usah kau menjemputku hari ini!" memasukan smartphone tersebut kedalam kantong celananya. Dia menatap Kiba seperti layaknya semua siswa Academy Kuoh menatap sang pangeran. "Pimpin jalannya"

Dengan itu Kiba dan Issei meninggalkan kelas, menuju tempat yang mereka tuju.

0o0o0

Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Merupakan sebuah club yang tidak begtu populer, bahkan lebih tepat disebut sebuah club yang tidak begitu berguna. Club konyol yang sering mendedikasikan setiap anggota kelompok mereka akan hal-hal aneh dan tidak jelas.

Seperti berburu hantu, mengoleksi cerita horor, misteri, dan urban lengend. Bahkan club ini juga sering melakukan kegiatan yang tidak pada mestinya.

Namun meski begitu, meski tidak terlalu terkenal oleh kalangan sekolah dan guru. Ternyata club ini cukup populer dikalangan pada siswa siswi se-Academy Kuoh. Club kecil ini, berisikan semua anggota murid populer dari berbagai kelas. Dan tidak semua siswa dapat menjadi anggota club ini kalian tau? Hanya dengan diundang secara lansung oleh pemimpin clublah kalian bisa bergabung dengan club konyol ini.

Ya... setidaknya itulah yang manusia tau tentang club ini.

Seperti saat ini, Issei menduduki dirinya dengan tenang disebuah sofa mewah yang seharusnya terlalu mewah untuk sebuah club kecil. Kembali, walau sudah beberapa kali melihat club ini secara lansung... tetapi arsitektur club ini mengambil konsep abad pertengahan dengan berbagai interior clasic yang kental.

Sedikit berbeda dengan masionnya yang seluruhnya mengambil konsep Britania clasic.

Mengedarkan pandangannya, dia bisa melihat seorang gadis bersurai putih dengan ukuran tubuh loli. Duduk diatas lengan sofa seraya melahap beberapa cake dengan khitmat. Ya... dia Tojou Koneko, seorang siswi kelas satu yang begitu populer akan keimutannya. Seorang siswi yang merupakan maskot Academy ini... siswi yang dingin dan nyaris tidak memiliki emosi. Dan lebih dalam dia bisa merasakan aura nekomata pada gadis bersurai putih itu.

"Cih mata satu menyebalkan"

Setetes keringah meluncur dikulit Issei ketika pendengarannya menangkap umpatan tersebut. kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dia kembali kemelihat seseorang. Seorang pemuda yang duduk disudut ruangan ini seraya memoles beberapa pedang besi bertipe long-sword.

Kembali menghela nafas berat seakan tidak mengakuinya. Issei dengan benci dia mengatakan dia mengenal sosok tersebut. Dia Kiba Yuto, seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang tersesat dizaman moderen ini. Seorang pria tampan ramah dan pintar... owh.. jangan lupakan dia juga sangat lembut pada siapapun. Membuat semua wanita menginginkannya.

Secara singkat dia adalah semua yang wanita ingginkan.

Seorang pangeran sekolah yang menjadi musuh semua siswa Kuoh Academy, yang otomatis ikut menjadi musuhnya dalam artian yang lain.

"Cih!" Issei mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Kiba menyadari tatapannya dan membalasnya dengan sebuah wajah ramah dengan senyum persahabatan disana.

"Silakan diminum Issei-kun"

Sebuah suara kembali mengalihkan Issei dari dunianya. Keasal suara, dia melihat seorang gadis dengan surai drak blue bergaya pony tail berjalan kearahnya. Gadis itu membungkut seraya meletakan dua buah cangkir teh dihadapannya. Issei terdiam melihat semua itu, namun dia mulai memengang gelas itu ketika gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

Menatap teh tersebut, Issei bisa melihat adanya beberapa butiran beras seperti dipanggang. Dan beras-beras itu terlihat jelas karena warna teh yang cenderung bening. Menghirup sejenak Issei bisa mencium aroma seperti nasi gosong yang gurih. Hmmm... hampir mirip aroma popcorn. Meneguk teh itu seteguk dia kembali merasakan rasa gurih dan sedap... juga manis.

"Genmaicha" guman Issei yang kembali meletakan cangkir tersebut.

"Ara ara~ betul sekali" gadis itu menjawab dengan nada sensual, dan ditambah dengan sebuah senyumman manis diwajahnya.

Berusaha membalas senyum, dia mengenal sosok dihadapannya ini. Himejima Akeno, seorang atau salah satu dari dua wanita paling cantik disekolah ini. Tidak ada yang tau asal usulnya tetapi menurut beberapa rumor, dia adalah anak dari seorang Miko. Sering menjadi objek impian nista para lelaki di Academy ini. Apa lagi dengan gaya bicaranya yang sensual membuat fantasi itu semakin liar...

Dan sekedar info tambahan. Menurut Motohama Akeno adalah siswi terakhir yang masih memakai gaya rambut pony tail.

"Jadi apa akhirnya kau memutuskan utuk menjadi budakku?"

Issei berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin ditengah kekagetannya akan kedatangan sosok ini. Sepintas pandangannya sangat terpana akan rambut semerah darah tersebut. Namun detik itu juga semua diurungkannya, pandangannya berusaha senormal mungkin ketika berhadapan dengan sosok dihadapannya.

Rias Gremory. Merupakan pimpinan dari club penelitian Ilmu gaib, merupakan siswi luar negri yang berasal dari negara Skandinavia... pastinya juga tak pasti karena negara itu juga mencakup tiga negara eropa. (Baca fic DayWalkers untuk lebih jelasnya)

Merupakan siswi paling diincar oleh semua siswa Kuoh Academy selain Akeno... mereka berdua... dua One-sama.

"Tidak Rias-senpai" Issei membalas pertanyaan Rias seraya kembali meminum teh yang disediakan untuknya.

"Uh~" Rias yang mendengar itu hanya bisa cemberut, melipat kedua tangannya pipi gadis itu mengembung tanda tak suka akan jawaban pemuda itu. "Ku kira kau datang karena setuju"

Issei sempat kembali terpana akan ekspresi cemberut Rias, namun semua kembali ditepis. Berusaha tersenyum ramah, pemuda itu kembali menyamankan posisinya saat ini. "Aku datang karena aku menghormatimu yang secara lansung memanggilku"

"Hmm..." Rias kembali hanya berguman lemah mendengar penuturan Issei, kalo boleh ditanya bisa dibilang dia kecewa dengan jawaban itu. Namun apa daya sangat sulit untuk membujuk pemuda itu menjadi salah satu budaknya.

"Baiklah!" Issei kemudian berdiri bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Rias dan yang lain dengan wajah ramahnya. "Jika tidak ada urusan lagi aku akan pergi. Lagi pula hari ini sudah terlalu sore..."

Issei melangkahkan kakinya melewati Rias dan perlahan menuju pintu ruangan club ini.

"Tunggu!"

-!

Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang sana. Menoleh dia mendapati Rias berdiri didepan para budaknya, dan dengan jelas dia melihat iris hijau itu menatapnya dalam... terlalu dalam.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mau bergabung denganku. Bahkan kau juga menolak ajakan Sona?"

"Itu mudah.." Issei tersenyum dan memilih membuka pintu. Namun sebelum menghilang dalam balik pintu dia kembali menatap semua anggota Club penelitian Ilmu gaib sekali lagi. "Karna aku sudah lebih dahulu menjual jiwa ini kepada Iblis"

0o0o0

Seperti biasa Naruto pulang kemasion Hyudou dengan banyak barang belajaan ditangannya. Berkali-kali dengan gerakan minimum, dia berusaha agar tidak bersenggolan dengan setiap manusia yang berjalan melawan arus dengannya. Bukan apa-apa tapi dia hanya sayang dengan jasnya yang kotor oleh keringat sehabis kerja.

Namun ekspresi kosong dari wajahnya tergantikan dengan raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menunjukan kesiagaan. Langkahnya terhenti menyebabkan beberapa manusia secara tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya. Sempat melirik panjang setiap manusia yang menabraknya namun itu percuma karna kewaspadaannya semakin meningkat.

"Tapi seorang Malaikat, sekarang Malaikat jatuh..." guman Naruto menatap trotoar yang tak pernah sepi disore hari. "Entah kenapa Mahluk sejenis kita sekarang hobi muncul disiang bolong begini?"

Kembali, Naruto memilih berjalan. Meski raut wajahnya masih menunjukan kewaspadaan, tetapi dia sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tenang. Tetap dan terus melangkah Naruto berbelok pada tikungan selanjutnya, menuju sumber aura Malaikat jatuh yang dia rasakan.

"Bukan hanya malam... tetapi siang haripun insiden supranatural tetap menimpa Manusia" ucap Naruto skartis... ketika melihat seorang Malaikat jatuh yang baru saja membunuh seorang Manusia yang dicurigai mempunya sebuah Sacred Gear yang kuat.

"Cih~ apa urusanmu Iblis rendahan?" sepasang iris onyx itu menatap kepala pirang itu tajam. "Namun tak kusangka aku bertemu seorang budak Iblis sepertimu?" sambungnya kemudian ketika melihat apa yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Benar... aku seorang Iblis Pelayan" balas Naruto membenarkan dan kemudian tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau kira aku peduli" Malaikat jatuh itu menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya dari ketiadaan, dengan spontan tombak itu dilempar kearah Naruto yang masih tersenyum.

Tombak itu melesat dengan cepat. Namun akibat memiliki reflek yang bagus tombak itu berhasil dihindari dengan mulus oleh Naruto. Tapi sayang tidak dengan belanjaannya yang tertusuk tombak tersebut.

Masih memandangi belanjaannya yang telah menjadi sampah. Naruto memandangi kantong belanjaan yang terhunus tombak itu, secara perlahan bergetar... tombak itu kehilangan eksistensi dan menghilang... menyisakan sebuah kantong belanja yang berlubang.

"Belanjaanku sudah menjadi sampah" Naruto berguman dengan intonasi datar, tapi tatapan tidak terima jelas terpancar dari kedua matanya. "Apa kau tau bahwa barang-barang ini sudah susah-susah kudapatkan?"

"Hah.. kau kira aku peduli dengan hal semacam itu?" Malaikat itu kembali mengangkat tangannya dan dari ketiadaan tercipta sebuah tombak cahaya. Dan melemparnya dengan cepat ketika dia melihat Iblis tersebut berlari kearahnya.

Tombak itu dilempar, namun puluhan garpu dan pisau makan juga melesat kearahnya. Tubrukan tak dapat dihindari, tetapi bukti banyaknya garpu dan pisau makan yang melesat kearahnya membuat beberapa bagian anggota tubuhnya tertancap oleh peralatan makan itu.

"Cih... Apa kau punya senjata yang lebih baik dari pada ini?" Malaikat jatuh itu memandang rendah Iblis yang ada dihadapannya seraya mencabut sebuah pisau makan yang tertancap di dadanya. 'cih.. lumayan sakit'

"Hedeh~ padahal peralatan itu cukup ampuh untuk membunuh Manusia"

Kembali Naruto menyelipkan garpu dan sendok makan disemua jarinya ketika dia melihat bahwa Malaikat jatuh itu kembali membuat dua tombak cahaya dari ketiadaan. Tidak melempar tetapi Malaikat jatuh itu melesat turun kearahnya, tidak tinggal diam Naruto juga maju melesat kearah Malaikat jatuh itu, dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

0o0o0

Issei memandang tepian jendela dan melihat semua yang tertera dalam pandangannya dalam rasio cepat. Semua cepat bahkan terlalu cepat untuk diikuti matanya, sedikit tubuhnya berguncang ketika bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti di halte berikutnya. Dia tidak memilih turun ketika banyak penumpang yang turun, rumahnya masih agak jauh dan mungkin di halte berikutnya dia akan turun.

Penumpang disebelahnya telah turun dari tadi, dan dia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. namun sedikit goncangan kembali dirasakannya ketika seseorang kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Melirik dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat seseorang, tidak! Seorang gadis yang berpakaian seperti seorang suster gereja. Memakai tudung dan pakaian yang khas.

Masih melirik dia bisa melihat helaian rambut emas milik gadis itu terurai jatuh. Dan pandangannya makin menipit melihat apa yang gadis itu baca... sebuah Al-Kitab.

Namun sekali lagi dia memilih untuk tidak peduli, merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Issei kembali mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone dan mulai memasuki dunianya sendiri.

* * *

**AN : **Hai.. para readers semua... akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berbalu saya kembali dengan Fic His past life chapter2. Bagaimana apa kalian puas? Sepertinya saya akan menerima respon kalian lewat review nantinya ya ^_^.

Ok selanjutnya Fic ini mengambil khonsep yang berbeda dari canon, walau nantinya juga akan ada beberapa yang menjurus kesana. Dan fic ini sendiri tidak akan terlalu panjang paling mungkin Cuma sampai 15 chapter... kok bisa tau? Mudah konsep dasar fic ini sendiri sudah selesai.. selama saya vakum beberapa hari.

Dan selanjutnya di fic ini juga Issei sudah menguasai Balance Breaker. Alasannya nanti akan diceritakan di chapter selanjutnya.

Dan untuk masalah Pair saya juga sudah punya dan tentunya mungkin akan seperti keinginan readers sekalian atau mungkin tidak. Saya telah meberikan beberapa tandanya, saya harap readers mengerti siapa pasangan siapa.

Satu lagi gaya penulisan saya, juga mencoba gaya baru... saya harap kalian semua paham.

Dan terimakasih pada kristoper21 yang telah memberikan sebuah nesehat (pelajaran) yang berharga kepada saya. Anda memang salah satu author Favorite saya, dan salah satu panutan saya dalam setiap Fic yang saya jalani. Tetapi saya kali ini berpanutan pada author Galerians..

Oh ya dan untuk yang menanyakan nama nick name game online saya ini dia..

Dragon Nest : AllenWalker (Inquisitor) - Se7enSwordz (Moon Lord / Lunar Knight)

Lost Saga : |GPS|TakeshiMura

Point Blank : AllenwalkerAFF86

Perfec World : -Yami-

Saya sudah mencoba untuk meng-add beberapa readers yang sudah mencantumkan nick namenya, tapi kenapa selalu gagal.

Ok segitu saja... saya harap nanti ada yang ngeriview... ^_^.

Drak Yagami out


	3. His butler, fate

**His Past Life**

* * *

**His Butler, Fate**

* * *

"Tuan Muda, sudah waktunya bagi Anda untuk bangun."

"Ugh.."

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Issei yang masih terlelap setelah mendengar ucapannya. Dalam iris biru miliknya bisa dia menatap bahwa pemuda itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ini wajar karna ini hari masih terlalu pagi. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ketika Naruto menyigap gorden jendela, dan hal itu sukses menganggu tidur Issei dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk bangun dari mimpi indahnya

Tidak lupa dengan tatapan membunuh dari pemuda itu yang dibalas tatapan ramah dari Naruto.

"Ikan Salmon rebus dengan salat mint telah disiapkan untuk sarapan anda." Terdengar suara air jatuh ketika Naruto berucap, masih dengan mengurut keningnya yang seakan sakit. Issei bisa melihat Pria itu menuangkan teh untuknya. "Roti panggang, scone serta kue Prancis telah disiapkan. Manakah yang terbaik menurut selera Anda hari ini?"

Issei masih bungkam, dia tau Naruto belum akan selesai.

"Setelah sarapan jadwal kegiatan Anda hari ini adalah..." Naruto berdiri tegap seraya membolak-balik sebuah kertas yang entah darimana dia dapat. "Dimulai dengan sekolah, dan sore nanti beberapa Teman Anda akan datang untuk berkunjung"

Ucapan terakhir Naruto membuat Issei tertarik, menoleh pada Naruto. Issei menatap Pria itu dengan tatapan tertarik. "Teman? Matsuda dan Motohama?"

Bisa dia lihat Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian menggelengkan kepala lemah pertanda jawabannya salah. "Teman anda... dia mengaku bernama Rias Gremory, dia kemari berserta teman-teman Anda yang lain"

"Gremory..." guman Issei ketika memilih untuk meminum teh pagi hari yang telah disiapkan untuknya. "Teh hijau?"

"Teh hijau dari daun teh terbaik di Jepang" Naruto membuka suaranya, merespon jawaban Issei. "Ini baik, munkin Anda masih lelah setelah kita melakukan latihan fisik kemarin malam... perkembangan Anda mengangumkan untuk seorang Manusia. Bisa mempertahankan Balance Breaker selama tiga puluh detik tidaklah buruk."

Issei mendelik tajam ketika mendengar penuturan tersebut. Namun sebanyak apapun dan selama apapun dia memolototi Naruto. Nyatanya Pria itu hanya terenyum dengan mata tertutup... wajah ramah yang jangkal.

"Saya menunggu kedatangan Anda di Meja makan" Naruto memberi sedikit hormat sebelum meninggalkan Issei sendiri di kamarnya.

**0o0o0**

Jauh dalam masa hidupnya dan untuk pertama kalinya Rias Gremory tidak pernah mendapatkan sebuah penolakan dalam hidupnya. Gadis yang terlahir dari sebuah Keluarga terkenal di Dunia bawah ini selalu yakin dengan segala kemampuannya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang memang sangat diingginkannya. Bahkan dengan kemampuan pemusnah yang dimilikinya dia sudah yakin sangat terkenal di Dunia bawah dan cukup terkenal dikalangan pengguna kemampuan Supranatural. Namun dan akan tetapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia harus menerima penolakan dari seorang Manusia biasa, dan itu bukan hanya sekali. Tetapi berkali-kali penolakan. Baik itu secara halus maupun dengan kata yang kasar. Tetapi. Walau ditolak berkali-kali dia tidak ambil pusing, dan terus berusaha mengajak manusia tersebut menjadi salah satu budaknya. Selain itu bukan Rias namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja hanya karena penolakan sepihak... karna pada dasarnya dia tidak akan pernah menyerah akan sesuatu yang telah terlanjur membuatnya tertarik.

Ya... Hyudou Issei seorang Manusia yang telah menarik semua perhatiannya.

Dengan sekali hembusan nafas panjang, Rias berjalan melewati koridor yang tampak sepi karena proses pembelajaran telah dimulai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Tiap langkah demi langkah kakinya semakin cepat di tikungan berikutnya, nafasnya sedikit menjadi tidak teratur seakan sehabis diburu waktu. Berhenti dan dengan kasar dia membuka sebuah ruangan dan menatap tajam seseorang yang sedang duduk dan terlihat memeriksa beberapa dokumen.

Tatapan mereka bertemu dan saling membalas, bisa Rias lihat bagaimana orang itu— gadis yang ditatapnya balas menatapnya dengan sebuah tautan alis pertanda dia binggung ditatap seperti itu. "Rias. Ada ap—"

"Sona!" ucapan gadis tadi dipaksa untuk berhenti ketika Rias membuka suara dengan cepat dan sekaligus memotong ucapan gadis tersebut. "Aku perlu bantuanmu!"

Rias menghilang dibalik dorongan pintu, hal terakir yang terlihat adalah dia memasuki sebuah rungan yang lumayan besar. Dan di sana tertulis sebuah plat nama, di sana tergantung di langit-langit.

Ruang OSIS.

**0o0o0**

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Issei memandang awan yang mengantug di langit dengan pandangan setengah terbuka. Bagaikan orang yang dilanda nestapa mulutnya sedikit terbuka dalam melakukan aktifitas gaibnya tersebut. Awan itu bergerak pelan—terlalu pelan dalam pandangannya, namun entah kenapa hal sederhana ini menarik minatnya dibanding melakukan pekerjaan lain. Awan itu bergerak kontras seakan di sana ada roda-roda tak terlihat yang mengerakkannya... dan semua itu membawa perasaan damai bagi dirinya sendiri.

Dengan matahari yang sudah mulai merangkak naik untuk posisi tertinggi. Issei bisa merasakan hawa panas semakin menyeranganya, bulir-bulir keringat tak terbendung tercipta dan turun melewati kulitnya yang berbalut serangam Kuoh Academy. Dan sumpah itu bikin ngeh saja. Dan jika bertanya apa yang dia lakukan di tengah taman seorang diri dengan memakai serangam sekolah? Jawabannya Cuma satu.

Dia bolos sekolah.

Hanya menghela nafas seakan itu nafas terakirnya, Issei kembali memikirkan kilas balik kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya malas untuk kesekolah dalam beberapa hari ini. Kejadian yang membuat dia bingung sendiri dan tak mengerti.

Rias-senpai, ketua dari klub penelitian Ilmu gaib dan sekaligus ahli waris dari Keluarga Gremory di Dunia bawah telah beberapa kali menawarinya untuk menjadi salah satu budak miliknya. Jika itu orang lain, maka dengan antusias mereka pasti akan lansung menerima tanpa pikir panjang. Namun itu semua berbeda baginya, dia tidak bisa menerima tawaran itu. walau bagaimanapun dan semenarik apapun tawaran yang ditawarkan padanya dia tak bisa menerima.

Sombong? Silakan bilang saja dia sombong, Issei tidak peduli akan hal itu. Angkuh? Tak masalah selama ini dia memang angkuh, jadi tak masalah.

Namun semua percuma, berapa tinggi dan tebal dinding yang dia bangun antara dirinya dan Rias. Gadis itu akan tetap ngotot untuk melampaui tingginya dan menghancurkan tebal dan kerasnya dinding yang dia bangun.

Satu kata untuk Rias dia gadis yang keras kepala.

Sekian lama melihat awan mulai membuatnya bosan, dan itu dikuatkan dengan alisnya yang megerut tak senang. Dan dengan memperbaiki posisi duduknya Issei memandang sekeliling berusaha mencari hal menarik baginya atau sekedar bisa menghibur dirinya dalam beberapa menit kedepan. Namun semua kembali membuatnya kecewa, taman ini terlalu sepi... padahal biasanya dihari libur taman ini begitu ramai. Tapi? Coba lihat sekarang di sini hanya ada anak kecil ... balita... ya beberapa balita yang bermain dengan ibunya, sepasang muda-mudi yang mengayuh sepeda di hari yang membosankan. Dan seorang Biarawati Gereja yang sedang menyembuhkan seorang anak kecil dengan cahaya hijau yang aneh.

Hening.

Dengan cepat Issei kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada Biarawati Gereja tersebut. pandangan takjup tak bisa dia pungkiri bagaimana dia melihat Biarawati itu menyembuhkan anak itu tanpa kotak P3K atau sejenisnya. Dengan merilekskan tubuhnya dia hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu... setidaknya kemampuan Biarawati itu menarik perhatiannya walau sejenak. Sacred Gear... ya dia yakin bahwa Biarawati itu memiliki sesuatu yang sama dengan dirinya. Seperti dirinya yang memiliki Ddraig.

Namun seketika pandangan menangkap masalah lain, sebuah masalah yang memaksa langkah akinya untuk melangkah kesana.

**.**

Sejak kecil, dalam hidupnya Ashia telah diajarkan untuk bersabar dan tabah dalam menghadapi berbagai macam cobaan, dan diharuskan untuk menjadi pribadi yang mudah memaafkan atas kesalahan orang lain, kesalaan apapun itu... dia harus berusaha memaafkan walau sesakit apapun. Dan berusaha bersabar tak peduli segoyah apa hatimu ketika mengalaminya. Karna dalam hidup yang diajarkan padanya hanya ada satu kata mutiara indah yang menenangkan batin, **percayalah pada keadilan Tuhan**... percayalah bahwa Tuhan akan membalas semua perbuatan baik yang kau lakukan. Meski itu perbuatan baik yang kecil dan tak berarti di mata manusia. Tetapi itu amat bernilai dari sisi pandangan Tuhan.

Dan selalu percaya, jika Tuhan tidak membalas perbuatan baikmu di Dunia. Maka dia akan membalas perbuatan baikmu di Akhirat kelak.

Ya. Setidaknya itulah yang Ashia percayai hingga saat ini, termasuk bersabar dan berusaha memaafkan seorang Ibu yang terang-terangan memakinya di depan umum.

"Dasar wanita Iblis!"

Namun walaupun dia hanya diam tidak membalas, makian tersebut semakin kasar dan menyakitkan. Bibirnya bergetar entah bagaimana, dan kenapa? Secara spontan matanya terasa perih dan berair. Walaupun dia melakukan sesuatu yang baik kenapa itu tetap salah? Kenapa ketika dia tidak melawan cacian itu makin gencar diterimanya? Meski begitu meski makian ibu itu sudah semakin kasar, dia tetap mencoba diam bersabar. Dan tetap diam ketika melihat tangan Ibu itu sudah mulai bergerak melayang untuk menamparnya. Dia hanya diam menerima semua itu dengan pasrah sambil menutup matanya.

Hening.

Ashia masih memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk menerima rasa sakit yang akan segera menghampirinya. Namun entah kenapa, rasa itu tak pernah datang... rasa itu tak pernah mendarat di permukaan kulitnya. Didorong rasa penasaran perlahan mata itu terbuka dan seketika menampakkan raut keterkejutan yang jelas.

Di depannya dengan jelas bisa dia melihat seorang pemuda tidak dikenal dengan seragam sekolah menggengam erat tangan Ibu tersebut. timming pemuda itu tepat ketika tangan Ibu tersebut tidak berselang beberapa senti lagi mendarat di wajahnya. Tangan Ibu itu bergetar mencoba untuk terbebas, namun entah kenapa genggaman tangan pemuda tersebut masih mengatup kuat.

"Siapa kau!" dia kembali mendengar Ibu itu membuka suaranya, nada ketidak sukaan jelas kentara di sana. Tatapan itu masih tajam bak pisau tajam nan mengkilat terang tetapi itu bukan untuk dirinya, tatapan itu untuk penolongnya.

"Hyudou Issei"

Ashia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, akan tetapi setelah mendengar nama tersebut. raut keras wajah ibu tersebut melunak untuk sedikit. Tetapi bukan berarti Ibu itu dalam kondisi normal. Sunggingan senyum sinis kembali tercipta di bibir wanita itu.

"Hyudou Issei? Pemilik perusaahan Hyudou Company? " nada sinis kentara di sana, Ashia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi penolongnya mendengar nada sinis tersebut. namun bisa dia tau bahwa pemuda itu tidak mengambil hati ucapan bernada sinis itu. "Ada apa orang sepertimu kemari?"

"Aku melihat semua. Aku melihat bagaimana gadis ini menyembuhkan anakmu, dan aku berani bertaruh jika anakmu tidak kenapa-napa. Kau bisa pergi ke rumah sakit dan memeriksa kesehatan anakmu, semua biaya biar aku yang tanggung... dan jika anakmu kenapa-napa. Maka aku akan bertanggung jawab secara penuh"

Ashia tercekat mendengar itu untuk seorang yang baru dikenalnya, dia tau bahwa dari perkataannya pemuda itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dan kembali melihat kedepan, ekspresi Ibu itu penuh akan kepercayaan diri.

"Tetapi... jika anakmu tidak kenapa-napa, maka bersiaplah karna keluargamu akan ku aduk dalam luka dan kesedihan"

Dan sekali lagi dalam penglihatannya, Ashia bisa melihat raut wajah takut dari Ibu di depannya ini. Dan tidak lama setelah ucapan pemuda tersebut, Ibu itu memilih pergi dengan menyeret anaknya mejauh dari mereka. Hah... sekali lagi dia hanya bisa dimaki setelah perbuatannya. Ashia menatap sedih pada anak tersebut dan kemudian menunduk... apa dia memang seburuk itu—

"Terimakasih.."

Ashia kembali mengadahkan kepalanya ketika suara itu mesuk kedalam indra pendengarannya. Sebuah senyum kebahagiaan terukir di wajahnya ketika dia melihat anak itu menyengir lebar kearahnya sambil melayangkan tangan. Ya setidaknya hati anak kecil lebih suci dibandingkan apapun...

Semua kembali hening, setelah kepergian Ibu dan anak tadi. Ashia hanya bisa berdiri mematung sembari menatap pemuda itu dari belakang. Dia hanya bisa diam, tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya memulai percakapan. Dan terlebih masalahnya saat ini... dihadapannya ada seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. Ini membuatnya gugup sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

Ashia sedikit terdiam mendengar nada dari pemuda tersebut. "A-ano... Terimaka—"

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan, atau setidaknya membela dirimu!" apapun yang inggin diucapkan Ashia semua itu harus terhenti ketika pemuda itu dengan cepat membalikan badannya dan mengnggam bahunya. Saat itu pandangan mereka bertemu, namun dengan cepat Ashia mengalihkan pandangan mereka... entah.. dia merasa sedikit takut ketika menatap mata dengan iris coklat yang menatapnya tajam. Sedikit tak berani seakan dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri terhisap di dalam lumpur hidup ketika melirik mata pemuda tersebut.

Hening.

Dan hanya kediamanlah jawaban yang diberikan gadis muda di depannya. Issei sama sekali tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan gadis berpakaian Biarawati Gereja lusuh di hadapannya ini. Kenapa gadis itu sedikitpun tidak mau membela dirinya... kenapa dia hanya diam menerima semua cacian itu "Kenapa—"

"Arkk.."

-!

Dengan cepat Issei segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu gadis itu. sedikit rasa menyesal terrukir di sana ketika dia melihat wajah gadis itu yang meringis sakit. "M-Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa..." dia hanya bisa tertegun... gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum manis padanya dan seolah dia mengatakan bahwa dia baik baik saja... seolah senyuman kecil itu menunjukan bahwa kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan mereka kembali terdiam, tidak berani menatap wajah lawan bicara mereka masing-masing. Dan saling berfikir bagaimana cara memulai percakapan ini. Mereka masih terdiam disela hembusan angin kering disiang hari yang panas. Bunyi kendaraan silih berganti melewati mereka. Mereka akan terus tetap diam seperti itu jika saja—

Kryuuu..

Issei merespon cepat ketika mendengar bunyi tersebut. dengan cepat dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu dan menemukan sebuah pandangan yang lucu baginya. Gadis itu memengang perutnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, Issei tersenyum simpul.

"Aku inggin kesana." Tunjuknya kearah sebuah rumah makan cepat saji. "Apa kamu mau ikut?" tanyanya yang masih melihat gadis itu dalam posisi yang sama.

Namun gadis itu hanya diam dan bertahan dalam posisinya. Sedikit jengah dengan sebelah pihak Issei menarik tangan gadis itu untuk menuju tempat yang inggin dia tuju. Bisa didengar pikikkan kecil dari gadis itu namun dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

**0o0o0**

Naruto menatap tangan kirinya dengan nanar. Secara sempoyongan pria itu berjalan menyusuri Masion keluarga Hyudo untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Langkahnya semakin liar seraya tangan kirinya yang mulai mengeluarkan aroma tak sedap... aroma mayat yang membusuk.

Beberapa kali dia telah menabrak dinding dan menjatuhkan beberapa Guci hiasan rumah ini. Tapi itu semua terhenti ketika dia sudah sampai di ruang bawah tanah keluarga Hyudou. Sebuah rungan kusus yang sengaja diminta untuk dirinya sendiri. Membuka pintu besi di depannya, dan hanya satu kata yang menyambutnya

Gelap.

Naruto bergerak terhuyung dan mulai meraba-raba sesuatu dalam kegelapan. Lalu, dengan sangat lumbut, dua buah lampu dinding mulai menyalakan sinar bewarna merah. Dan sinar merah itu memperlihatkan isi ruangan ini secara samar, di sana setengah lusin tabung silinder tinggi kira-kira dua setengah meter berdiri berjejer rapi. Namun Naruto memilih untuk melewati semuanya tanpa melirik.

Tatapannya fokus pada sudut ruangan tersebut, dimana di sana terdapat sebuah meja operasi dengan berbagai bungkusan danging beku segar yang tersimpan rapi dalam tempat kaca di samping meja tersebut. dan tentu saja dengan pendingin di dalam tempat kaca itu.

Masih berjalan dengan perlahan Naruto menggigit sarung tangan pitih tangan kirnya dan menarik paksa. Melepaskan jas Butlernya diikuti dengan kemeja putih dalamannya. Dia telah toples bagian atas memperlihatkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang penuh akan jahitan kasar dan** tangan Kiri yang sudah membusuk karena suatu alasan.**

Sampai di depan meja Operasi, Naruto mengambil sebuah tangan beku dari tempat kaca disampingnya dan meletakan tangan beku itu di atas meja Operasi. Mengengam tangan kirinya yang telah membusuk, Naruto dengan paksa menarik keras tangan itu hingga terdengar bunyi jahitan tali putus disertai darah hitam yang memuncrat seperti air mancur.

Tak terlalu peduli dengan tempat ini yang semakin kotor dengan darahnya sendiri. Naruto dengan cepat segera memasang tangan beku tersebut dengan benang danging mengantikan tangan kirinya yang telah membusuk.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit baginya untuk membiasakan diri dengan tangan barunya. Perlahan jari-jari tangannya mulai bergerak dan diikuti dengan dia bisa menggerakan keseluruhan.

"Ini bagus." Naruto membuka suara beserta melirik tangan barunya. "Ini tangan kiri yang bagus."

Naruto dengan sekali gerakan telah kembali memakai semua pakaiannya. Dengan santai dia mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. berjalan santai seakan hal mengerikan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

**0o0o0**

"Ah~" Issei sedikit mengeluh dengan keadaannya. Di depannya gadis— Biarawati Gereja yang mengaku bernama Ashia Argento yang sedang memakan sebuah burger ukuran jumbo dengan lahap. Sebuah keringat jatuh melintah di wajah Issei melihat cara makan Biarawati tersebut. ketika dia tau bahwa itu burger ketiga untuk kali ini saja, Biarawati itu makan tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya bahkan juga tidak peduli dengan beberapa pengunjung yang melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Terimakasih."

Issei merespon cepat ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Terseret dari Dunianya sendiri dan kembali menemukan bahwa gadis Gereja itu tersenyum dengan wajah bahagia di sana. Membuang nafas berat, Issei tidak punya pilihan lain selain tersenyum.

Namanya Ashia Argento, seorang Biarawati yang dibuang pihak Gereja karena tidak sengaja telah menyembuhkan seorang Iblis. Dan lokasi pengasingannya adalah sebuah Gereja tua di pinggir Kota Kuoh. Namun dari semua itu yang membuat Issei kagum adalah ketabahan gadis itu dalam menerima semua... bahkan masih menyimpan rasa baik akan semua yang telah mengasingkannya.

Melihat gadis itu meminum minuman soft dirnk seraya melihat keramaian jalan, membuatnya secara spontan membuatnya tersenyum. Wajah gadis itu damai tenpa mengenal dendam... tidak bahkan Issei berani mengatakan bahwa gadis itu hanya memandang Dunia dan menyangka semua orang itu baik, bahkan termasuk pada orang yang telah jahat padanya... dia dengan mudah memaafkan, gadis yang baik— tidak gadis yang polos. Ya polos.

Polos, yang teramat polos. Menatap Dunia hanya sebelah mata.

"Ano... Issei-san?"

"Ya." Issei kemabali merespon menanggapi gadis di depannya, dan dia menemukan gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Ada apa? Hmm.."

"Ano... dari tadi aku lihat Issei-san menatapku terus, apa ada yang aneh?" Ashia menanyai itu dengan wajah sedikit gugup, bahkan dia tidak tau harus memasang ekspresi apa ketika dia melihat Issei yang seperti tersedak minumannya sendiri setelah ucapan Asia barusan... "Ahh~ Issei-san." Dengan sigap Ashia berusaha mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan sesegera mungkin untuk menghelap wajah Issei yang sedikit bercipratan air minumannya sendiri.

Tapi sayang memang untung tak dapat dicopet dan malang tak dapat diteleportasi. Akibat jubah yang kepanjangan dan kebesaran, Ashia tiba-tiba tersandung ketika menginjak jubahnya sendiri dan kehilangan keseimbangan... dan lebih parahnya lagi dia tidak sengaja menerbangkan beberapa soft drink yang ada di atas meja. Soft drink itu melayang dan menuju Issei.

Pupil mata Issei sedikit melebar sebelum.

Byuuuuurrr...

**0o0o0**

"Jadi ceritakanlah, apa yang membuat Anda berakhir seperti ini?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menautkan alisnya binggung ketika mendapati sang Tuan Muda yang pulang dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan, dengan seragam sekolah yang basah.. tentu saja. Dan tatapan Issei yang kesal membuat Naruto menarik kesimpulan sepihak apa atas insiden yang terjadi ini.

"Anda membolos dari Sekolah" Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa peduli dengan kondisi Isse saat ini. "Baru saja Wali kelas Anda menghubungi saya dan mengatakan ketidak sukaannya atas sikap Anda. Walau Anda memang Genius untuk anak seukuran Anda, Anda harus menghargai Guru Anda"

"Cih!" Issei hanya bisa mendecih kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hah..." Naruto hanya bisa mengurut keninganya pusing. "Selain itu Anda melewati jadwal kunjungan Gremory kesini. Besok dia akan berkunjung lagi."

"Soal Gremory.." seakan teringat sesuatu, Issei segera menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung di sana. "Apa dia tidak merasakan bahwa kau Iblis?"

Agak lama bagi Naruto untuk memjawab pertanyaan itu, menatap jauh kedepan. Jauh entah kemana Naruto pada akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Aku Iblis, tapi **dia tidak akan bisa merasakan auraku.**"

"Hah?" Issei hanya bengong mendengar jawaban itu, jawaban ambigu yang dikeluarkan Naruto tidak mencapai nalarnya saat ini. Dia masih terdiam di depan pintu masuk Mansionnya, hari sudah mulai malam dan udara sudah mulai mendingin... ditambah angin yang bertiup kencang pertandai badai akan datang.

Issei melangkah masuk melewati Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menatap langit yang mulai mengumpalkan dan sesekali mengeluarkan kilatan petir. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua sikap Naruto yang menurutnya ganjil... dia sudah terbiasa, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap aneh Butlernya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu di situ segera tutup pintunya" Issei berucap tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, langkah kakinya tetap dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedari tadi meliriknya dari sudut pandangnya.

"Masalah akan datang, beserta datangnya badai ini" Naruto menutup pintunya ketika petir semakin sering menyambar, dan hujan lebat telah turun. Sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, dia sudah melihat hampir semua Maid keluarga Hyudou telah memasuki Masion dari pintu belakang.

**0o0o0**

"Terimakasih"

Issei kembali mengingat ucapan terimakash yang tulus dari bibir gadis itu. sudah seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan Ashia sejak kejadian itu. Ya, Ashia seorang Biarawati yang telah menarik perhatiaanya akan sikapnya yang terlalu baik pada semua orang. Sehingga menyebabkan gadis itu sering dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa orang untuk kepentingan mereka. Setidaknya itu pikir Issei tentang keadaan gadis itu. dan sudah seminggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu dan membuat Issei kembali menduga-duga dengan banyaknya pikiran yang melintasi otaknya tentang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

Sebuah alasan dan pemikiran singkat yang membuat Issei inggin melindungi gadis tersebut.

Hah... memang sebelum mereka berpisah, Issei sudah memberikan beberapa uang dan kartu namanya pada gadis tersebut. dan dia yakin dengan kondisi gadis itu yang memperihatinkan ditambah dengan pakaian suster Gereja lusuh yang tak layak pakai. Uang hasil pemberiannya tidak akan cukup untuk tiga hari. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak muncul-muncul, apa gadis itu sudah kembali ketempatnya dan tidak diasingkan kembali? Apa gadis itu kenapa-napa dan kembali dianiaya oleh orang lain? Apa dia telah dibunuh Malaikat jatuh atau dipaksa untuk menjadi Iblis karena Sacred Gearnya yang langkah?

Kira-kira itulah pikiran yang membuatnya khawatir. Dia tidak tau setan jenis apa yang merasuki pikirannya. Tetapi rasa takut ini membuat dia tak bisa berfikir dengan tenang... bahkan teh buatan Naruto sekalipun tidak sanggup menenangkannya kali ini.

Ada apa dengannya?

Diawal pertemua mereka, dia melihat Ashia gadis polos yang sedang menyembuhkan seorang anak kecil yang pada akhirnya semua perbuatan baiknya dianggap sebelah mata oleh Ibu sang anak. Gadis Gereja yang diasingkan karena tidak sengaja menyembuhkan Iblis yang sedang terluka. Gadis yang masih menyimpan niat baik pada semua orang, bahkan pada orang yang telah meaniayanya... dia yang bahkan cara makannya brutal untuk gadis seusianya, yang entah mengapa itu terlihat lucu dipandangan Issei.

Menolong Gadis itu dari cacian seorang Ibu. Mengajaknya makan di restoran cepat saji dengan menraktirnya tiga Burger ukuran jumbo dan ti[ga Soft drink. Ditambah dengan memberinya beberapa uang untuk hidup kedepan seharusnya itu sudah cukup. Bahkan selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah sebaik ini. Dia kenapa?

Apa dia telah menyukai gadis itu? tidak-tidak! Dia hanya sekali lagi dia tekankan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya inggin melindungi Gadis itu dari orang-orang yang menurutnya bisa meracuni pikiran Ashia.

Perlahan Issei berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan menatap pemandangan yang kelam dibalik jendela. Hari ini Badai kembali menghantam Kuoh seakan tak ada habisnya. Tangannya saling mengait cemas ketika pikirannya kembali memikirkan gadis bersurai pirang itu.. kenapa Gadis itu tidak datang kembali padanya dan kembali meminta bantuannya, padahal dia sudah berpesan agar segera mendatanginya ketika uang yang diberikannya telah habis.

Sial! Dia tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini. Inggin meminta bantuan Naruto agar bisa menemukan Ashia. Akan tetapi dia terlalu gengsi meminta bantuan itu.

Matanya terus menatap langit, terfokus pada kilatan-kilatan yang semakin gencar memekakkan telinga dan ditambah dengan hujan yang semakin deras menghantam bumi... hari ini benar-benar parah. Jika bukan karena rapat dengan koleganya saat ini Issei mungkin sudah berkutat dengan ulangan Biologi saat ini.

"Tuan Muda"

Issei menoleh sebagai respon akan panggilan itu dan entah bagaimana dia sudah menemukan Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" dia menautkan alisnya bingung ketika mendapati pakaian Naruto yang basah.

"Shiro-san memberi tau saya bahwa ada mayat di depan Gerbang Masion kita! Mayat perempuan."

Deg!

Entah mengapa tubuh Issei bergetar dengan cepat, sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto tiba-tiba sesuatu bukan sebuah kenangan melintasinya dengan cepat. Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung dia segera berlari keluar ruang kerjanya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang terheran-heran dan akhirnya memilih menyusulnya.

Mengingat mayat perempuan dalam hati dia berdo'a. Semoga bukan Ashia.

**0o0o0**

"ASHIA!" Issei berteriak kencang ketika mendapati seorang Gadis bersurai pirang dengan piama tebal terlelap di atas sebuah Sofa seraya dikelilingi oleh beberapa Maid dan di samping gadis itu duduk seorang dokter pirbadinya. Dan di bawah sofa itu tergeletak pakaian Biarawati yang basah dan berlumuran darah.

"Tenanglah dia hanya kedinginan." Ucap dokter tersebut menatap Issei dengan pandangan seakan paham. "Untung Naruto-san bergerak cepat dengan menelon saya ketika mendapat gadis ini dalam kondisi seperti ini"

"Agak sedikit aneh dengan darah yang menempel pada pakaiannya, sedangkan di tubuhnya tak terdapat luka sedikitpun"

Issei tersenyum lega mendapati jawaban dari dokter tersebut, melirik Ashia gadis itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan piama baru dan wajah pucatnya perlahan berwarna akibat suhu ruangan ini. Dia inggin mendekati gadis ini lebih lanjut. Tapi sebuah tepukan tangan di bahunya menghentikan aksinya tersebut. melirik dan memasang eskpresi tidak suka dia mulai menatap siapa yang inggin menghalangi niatnya.

Tapi ekspresi wajahnya lansung digantikan dengan ekspresi binggung ketika melihat Naruto yang menatap tajam dirinya dan Ashia. Ekspresi itu begitu ganjil dan tak dimengerti dirinya.

"Aku memang telah menyelamatkannya, melihat dia memengang kartu nama Anda Tuan Muda." Issei hanya mengangguk paham untuk yang ini. "Tapi sayangnya bukan hanya kedinginan yang membuatnya pingsan. Tetapi sebuah tombak Malaikat jatuh nyaris membunuhnya jika aku tidak mengobatinya dengan tenaga Iblisku"

Issei terkejut bukan main, secara perlahan tangannya megepal kuat hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

"Malaikat jatuh!"

Desisnya berbahaya.

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga. Bagaimana apa ini masih bagus? Atau kwalitas chapter ini sudah mulai menurun? Entah saya tidak tau, saya serahkan semua kepada readers sekalian karna kalianlah yang akan menilai setiap cerita yang saya buat... maka dari itu saya tunggu reviewnya agar saya tau respon kalian pada chapter kali ini... kalau ini masih dalam kategori bagus akan saya pertahankan. Dan kalau kwalitas menurun akan saya tingkatkan. Intinya saya minta respon berupa review kalian semua.**

**Dan maaf untuk sesi tanya jawab, hari ini tidak bisa saya buka... tapi chapter depan akan saya buka.**

**Semoga kalian terhibur kali ini.**

**Drak Yagami out~**


End file.
